staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5341 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5341); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5342 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5342); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 3. Mirabelle - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Domisie - Najmilsza pamiątka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Heidi - Złodzieje dusz, odc. 19 (VOLEURS D’AME); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania, Francja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Hotel Tango cz. I, odc. 27 (The hotel Tango 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 Wójt roku 2010 - sylwetki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 BBC w Jedynce - Wielkie widowiska natury. cz. 5. Wielka woda (Nature’s Great Events. The Great Flood.) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Klan - odc. 2030 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Eurowizja 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2142; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5343 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5343); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5344 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5344); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1642; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2031 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2143; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Fikołki, odc. 6 (The Somersaults); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Lot - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Dom, w którym mieszka zło (House Next Door, The) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Jeff Woolnough; wyk.:Lara Flynn Boyle, Colin Ferguson, Noam Jenkins; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Żmije (Vipers) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Bill Corcoran; wyk.:Jonathan Scarfe, Claire Rankin, Tara Reid, Corbin Bernsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Notacje - Jerzy Antczak. Szczęśliwy reżyser; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Nieudacznik (Baxter, The) 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Michael Showalter; wyk.:Michael Showalter, Elisabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 180 (MASH (s. VIII, 608 Nurse Doctor)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Córki McLeoda odc.199 - Zobaczyć znaczy uwierzyć (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Seeing if believing)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Gilotyna - odc. 50; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 116 - Niebieska sukienka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Marta Nieradkiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (11); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Święta wojna - (258) Hany - Many; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 541 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nowa - odc. 11 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 33 "Show must go on"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 69; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:34 Pedro’s Cup - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 65 - Miłość, intrygi i spinacze biurowe; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 66 - Bardzo zdolne dzieci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 542 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Castle - odc. 17/34 (Castle ep. Famous last words); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 111 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 1 Broken) - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 6 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 6 Tiny Bubbles); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - HI WAY 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jacek Borusiński; wyk.:Jacek Borusiński, Dariusz Basiński, Maciej Słota, Jadwiga Basińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Goran Bregović - koncert muzyki filmowej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Noc z serialem - Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 3 - Narzeczony; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Biuro kryminalne - Chińska pętla; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Biuro kryminalne - Tylko z tobą; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17.00 Kronika - flesz, TVP Kraków poleca 17.05 Pod Tatrami 17.15 Śladami historii 17.45 Nasze domy 17.55 Narciarski weekend 18.00 Ślizg - magazyn narciarski 18.10 Magazyn medyczny 18.30 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 18.50 Tematy dnia 19.00 Pogoda, TVP Kraków poleca 19.05 Fotoplastikon - magazyn 19.15 Narciarski weekend 19.20 Pod Tatrami 19.30 Narciarski weekend 19.35 Parafia z sercem 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21.45 Kronika, pogoda w regionie 22.00 Kronika sportowa 22.02 Pogoda na narty 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:09 Kluczowy moment: historie zdjęć nagrodzonych Pulitzerem (Moment of Impact: Stories of Pulitzer Prize Photographs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 02:09 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:14 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:07 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:19 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:29 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Listy gończe odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Azur i Asmar 9:10 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 75 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 17 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 126 Sezon: 3 11:30 I kto tu rządzi? Odcinek: 24 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 269 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 10 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1248 14:45 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 72 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 127 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 53 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1249 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 239 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 21:00 Zakochani 23:15 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 12 0:15 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 13 1:00 TV market TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 33 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1397 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 13 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 158 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 34 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1398 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 765 21:30 Ballistic 23:20 Bez śladu Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 5 0:20 Multikino Odcinek: 536 0:45 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 1:45 Arkana magii 3:05 Uwaga! 3:25 Bez śladu Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 5 4:15 Rozmowy w toku 5:30 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 120, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 114, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 102, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 124, Meksyk 2008 12:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 12:55 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 83, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 103, USA 2007 18:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny, Polska 2010 18:30 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska 21:00 Trudna miłość - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy, USA 2001 23:15 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 2, USA 2006 00:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Karino - odc. 7* - Droga do sławy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz... Czesław Niemen 16.02.1939 - 17.01.2004; program montażowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Sakiewki naleśnikowe z potrawką cielęcą; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Od podszewki (24); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Opole 2010 na bis - Kabaretowa liga TVP /1/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 109* Siostry Białej Miłości; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 3/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Pojedynek gigantów czyli Ani Mru Mru kontra Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - dogrywki i repleye (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Warto rozmawiać - Warto rozmawiać - Tomasz Turowski -funkcjonariusz SB w służbie III RP ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (14); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Bałwanek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Dom - odc. 23/25 - Kolejka do życia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Info jazda - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 S jak szpieg - Mój przyjaciel szpieg; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1632; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Bałwanek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Ekstradycja II - odc. 7/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Ciało 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Tomasz Konecki, Andrzej Saramonowicz; wyk.:Rafał Królikowski, Robert Więckiewicz, Cezary Poks, Jacek Poks, Tomasz Karolak, Zbigniew Zamachowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Pobudka z TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 11.05 Muzyka w TVS 12.00 Pasión Morena (119) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (120) 17.25 Propozycje do VIPO 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 18.30 W świecie nauki - program popularnonaukowy 19.05 Szlagrowe życie 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Carramba 21.00 Carramba 21.30 Shabaash India 22.00 Silesia Informacje 22.25 W świecie nauki (powt. z poprzedniego dnia) 23.00 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 00.45 Emanuelle 02.30 Koncert życzeń cz.1 03.05 Carramba 03.35 Carramba 04.05 Szlagrowe życie 04.35 Shabaash India 05.05 Koncert życzeń cz.2 05.40 Tak nieruchomości 06.05 W świecie nauk Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku